


Art for Ode to Squirrel World

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, M/M, Squirrel verse, spn 15x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art created for my friend's SQUIRREL VERSE CODA THIS IS NOT A DRILL
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Art for Ode to Squirrel World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woollycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/gifts).



My friend and I were watching the latest episode of Supernatural, and Billie mentioned that the last universe had burned to a crisp. No more squirrel verse???? NOOOOOOOOO! I begged her to write squirrel verse so that I could draw some Destiel squirrels. Enjoy her lovely coda, **[Ode to Squirrel World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176681),** and leave some love!

_Wanders off, still cackling to myself...._


End file.
